


Hide and Seek

by niahana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!Victor, omega!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niahana/pseuds/niahana
Summary: Sometimes the pressure of beginning a family can make a man do strange things. Silly little domestic AU. Victurri.





	Hide and Seek

Winter was a beautiful time in St. Petersburg. The temperature left more to be desired of course, but the way the city was covered in a blanket of glistening snow made it all worth while. There wasn’t a single person who could avoid it’s affects. Children had snowball fights, pets ran excitedly through their first glimpse of snow, and couples took hand-in-hand strolls as the streetlights came on one by one. It was a time all was peaceful.

Victor Nikiforov longed amounts that atmosphere. He adored the warm feeling such a cold winter could bring. What he wouldn’t give to be out there, basking in his favorite time of year. After many years in Japan, the alpha made a decision to bring his life back to Russia. He moved back into his penthouse apartment, but this time he would not come alone. Faithfully alongside him came Yuri, his darling husband, skating successor, and mate for three years.

They had been in St. Petersburg once before, just as began to prepare Yuri for a final chance to win the Gold. It was wonderful, a time that would set up their lives to the love they had at present, but they were unable to do everything he had hoped for. 

Dazed, Victor began to fantasize about all the possibilities they had now that they were settled in. Perhaps they could stroll down the same streets, or enjoy an elegant dinner as the snow fell. Perhaps he could have even taken him to his favorite lake, where the ice sparkled just right with the setting sun. There were so many things he craved to do, but as for now, it was impossible.. Due to him hiding for his life in a dark bedroom closet.

Only shortly before they moved, Victor and Yuri were blessed to discover that the Eros skater was carrying their firstborn child. As a mated Alpha and omega pair, it wasn’t a shock that Yuri’s first heat without birth control would do the trick; it was actually a stepping stone for their decision to move. And as much as Kyushu was a beautiful place to raise a child, they mutually agreed that it was necessary to embrace Victor’s culture. After all, there would be plenty of visits to Yuri’s family, and this way it would have a nice balance between them. 

Yuri seemed to handle pregnancy with ease. Victor took great strides in educating himself on all omega needs and behaviors, even before they had began a relationship. There was a lot of stigma behind alphas, and he refused to be apart of the percentage who fell into that category. This made the process go a lot smoother on Yuri, and beyond a bad case of morning-sickness, their experience had been picture-perfect.

Until month eight.

Every human handled pregnancy a little bit differently. Some cried at everything, some threw outrageous fits, and some where just overly cheery. The emotions that came with bringing life were always fascinating to Victor, but Yuri hadn’t really changed. He was ready to assume all was fine, one night he noticed the dark-haired male had grown suddenly affectionate. Victor hadn’t minded in the slightest; Yuri had grown insecure with his growing stomach, so he was eager to indulge in his husbands change. They spent a passionate night together, filled with gentle touches and long, thought-out kisses. It was euphoric in every send of the word, but then the sun came up, and Yuri had yet to be satisfied. 

Victor, being an alpha equipped for the, managed the love-making session with mere fatigue as a result. It was challenging, but after successfully putting Yuri to sleep, Victor assumed his husband would wake up with his desire out of his system.

He was wrong.

Every day, at the same time in the afternoon, Yuri would stalk Victor like his prey. No matter what they were doing, or where they were, he would coax him into getting what he wanted. They would spend hours upon hours sating the needy omega, and it only seemed to get worse. 

Now, in his ninth month of pregnancy, Yuri was completely ravenous. He was a sight unlike anything Victor had ever seen. It was like taking his heat and multiplying it be one hundred. The only time they would stop sex was to eat, bathe, and for Yuri to check in his nesting room, something he started to do subconsciously as he due date grew closer. It was a particularly low moment for him, but that was the only way Victor had managed to make his escape.

Victor sat amongst a slew of shirts and ties, looking far too exhausted for his normally enthused self. He was half naked, covered in sweat, and thinking of ways to get himself out of the closet alive. As much as he craved to satisfy his Yuri, Victor wasn’t as young as he used to be. He instincts only took him so far, so he had no choice but to hide. He could only imagine what Yuri was doing right now; most likely hunting him down like he normally would. 

He heaved a heavy sigh; he knew he couldn’t stay in the closet forever, but it was a chance of a lifetime to finally catch his breath. 

“Victor!"

The shouting voice caught him off guard, nearly knocking him off the plastic bin he was sitting on. Pure terror rose in his eyes; Yuri was getting closer, and by the sound of his voice he was growing impatient. Soon he would figure out the hiding spot and then it would all be over. 

He was trapped. Victor had no where to go, like a cow waiting for the slaughter. Just for a moment he contemplated how high he could climb, but just as he started to eye the shelves he heard it. Just outside the door, the smallest of whines echoed in the closet. It was filled with discomfort, and hit the skater right in his gut. This entire afternoon, Victor had focused so much on his exhaustion that he had forgotten about why Yuri was so eager. The poor omega had struggled with the strenuous job of carrying their child for nine long months and this was his body’s way of coping. He saw every moment of back aches and swollen feet, and all the while Yuri continued on with a smile. 

Suddenly Victor felt a wave of guilt. It was an alphas job to accommodate and care for his mate, and he had done a terrible job at both. His brows furrowed together as a sense of purpose rose in his chest. “My darling Yuri needs me, I can no longer stand by like a coward in this closet!” He proudly spoke to himself, standing tall with fist curled in determination. Like a valiant hero, Victor strode out toward the door, swinging it open and startling the omega on the other side.

Yuri clutched his stomach in defense, not realizing what exactly- or who- was popping out. Blue and Brown eyes met, and while he was relived to see Victor, his voice rose in shock. “Wh— What were you doing in there—?!”

“Yuri!!” Victor wrapped his arms around him carefully, pulling him against his chest. “I have been a terrible husband, but no more. We will have plenty of time to enjoy the winter wonderland once our beautiful child is born, but for now, let me take you to bed.” 

“Winter.. wonderland?” 

Yuri didn’t understand a word he said, but the offer was too appealing for him to refuse. With a determined smile, Victor led Yuri hand in hand to the bedroom, snow falling slowly from the window behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what made me begin my adventure of YOI fanfics with this, but I had fun doing it. Feedback/comments may convince me to continue this if you catch my drift... wink wink.


End file.
